Just Suture Me
by chewy chewy
Summary: The 'Just Shoot Me' characters are going to visit the 'ER' 4TH Chapter Now Up Maybe I'll continue after 4 years...
1. Brush Tips

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. Pretty much everything here doesn't belong to me, except for the name 'Brush Tips' which I made up.   
INFO YOU SHOULD KNOW: This is going to be a Just Shoot Me/ER crossover. As they travel to Chicago, ER will play into the story. This will be about ER soon. After this chapter, I will update you on what's going on in the 'ER'. Special thanks to my brother John for the idea and for some minor "story doctoring" (no pun intended).  
Setting: This is set in present time, so don't worry about that.  
Story Title: "Just Suture Me"  
Chapter Title: "Brush Tips"  
  
[Blush Magazine Headquarters-New York City]  
  
"Dennis, come in here, I need to speak with you," called Jack Gallo to his assistant.  
  
"Yes sir, is it about my raise? Oooh, is it about that new car you are going to buy me?" Dennis asked from outside.  
  
"Just get in my office, Dennis!" shouted Jack. "Okay, here's the thing. I'm planning on buying that magazine 'Brush Tips.' I mean nobody reads it, it's too dorky, and the people there should be ashamed that they call them selves fashion professionals."  
  
"Oh, good idea man, way to turn that crap factory around!" Dennis said as he hid his copy of 'Brush Tips' behind his back.   
  
"Just think, I can change the name from 'Brush Tip' to just 'Brush'. That way, it'll rhyme with Blush!" said Jack.  
  
"Wouldn't that be confusing?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. It might be a little confusing, but who really cares anyway?" replied Jack.  
  
"Well, I do. But anyway, I think its really cool that it rhymes with 'Blush'. Hehe!!" giggled Dennis, trying to sound interested in the magazine.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, its located in Chicago, so I'm taking us all along as sort of a celebration." Jack said with a big excited grin on his face.  
  
"Even me?" Dennis asked shyly. "I've never been to Chicago before...well not the good parts..."  
  
"Yes, even you! And Elliot, Maya... even Nina, if she promises to stay sober on this trip," Jack said.  
  
"I don't know, man. You DO know Nina Van Horn, right? She keeps little shots in her purse in case of an 'emergency' known to her as sobriety." Dennis explained.  
  
"I'm going to call a staff meeting to share the good news with everyone." Jack said.  
  
"Alright. I'll round up your little slaves." Dennis said as he left Jack's office to get everyone's attention. "Okay, listen up, people! Jack has an announcement, but only the cool people get to sit in on the meeting. Elliot, Nina... even you Maya! Over here." Dennis shouted, savoring the glances from those not named.  
  
"You know, you could have just told them all one by one to come," Jack said a little annoyed.  
  
Dennis just replied, "Yeah, I know, but I'm lazy. Plus I wanted everyone else to feel jealous."  
  
"Jack, this had better be good. I was planning on leaving work extra early today to go to my art class." Nina said as she entered, irritated that she actually had business to attend to.  
  
"Nina, since when are you interested in art?" asked Maya.  
  
"I'm not, but today we're sketching nude male models. I'm not missing that!" replied Nina.  
  
Ignoring Nina, Jack started to share his plan. "You know that magazine 'Brush Tips'?" Nobody noticed as Kevin the mail guy wheeled his cart up by the door and eavesdropped on their conversation.  
  
"You mean that phony magazine that does the same boring articles over and over again? With their phony little models?" Elliot asked annoyed at the mention of that particular magazine.  
  
"Oh my God! Its not THAT bad! They have GREAT tips on how to keep your hair silky soft! I mean, yeah... that's what Jack's talking about." Dennis said obviously embarrassed.  
  
Attempting to return everyone's attention to him, Jack continued. "I'm flying out to Chicago to buy them out, and to celebrate, I'm taking you all with. I've already booked the hotel rooms at the Hilton. Once I know who's going, I can get the first class airplane tickets. So how's next week for everyone?"  
  
"You didn't tell me about the first class part! I'm there dude!" Dennis said excitedly.  
  
"Oh, Dad! I can't wait! I love Chicago. So you're really taking all five of us?" Maya asked.  
  
"Sure thing, Maya. Elliot, Nina, will you be joining us?" Jack asked.  
  
Giving in, Nina finally replied. "Fine, I'll go. As long as I don't have to learn about any historical crap."  
  
"That's fine Nina, but leave the 'emergency' kit at home this time," Jack said remembering Nina's drunken outburst on the last business trip he'd taken her on. He pushed the memory out of his head when Elliot agreed to come along, too.  
  
"I'm in, I guess," he said.  
  
"Great! Then its settled, we're going to Chicago to get 'Brush'!" Jack said excited about his newest business endeavor.  
  
Confused, Nina said "I thought we are 'Brush'."  
  
"Told you it'd be confusing, especially for Nina over here," Dennis told Jack.  
  
A little annoyed, Elliot explained. "Nina, we're 'BLUSH'. You know, with the letter 'L'. NOT 'R'."  
  
"Well, that would explain some things..." Nina said.  
  
Kevin finally entered and angrily threw a few things on Jack's desk. "Here's your mail, Mr. Gallo!"  
  
  
End of "Brush Tips"   
I will check in on the 'ER' to see what's going on soon. Thank you for reading. 


	2. Magazines Make Great Gifts

"Just Suture Me"  
  
An 'ER' update "Magazines make great gifts"  
  
[Cook County General-Chicago, Illinois]  
  
"What are you reading, Randi, 'Brush Tips'?" John Carter asked Randi Fronczak as he approched her desk.  
  
"Are you trying to avoid being a doctor today, Carter?" Randi said, not looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Well, I'm on break, and I just thought I'd make conversation. Is there a problem with that?" Carter asked.  
  
"Considering that you're being a little annoying right now, there is a slight problem with that." Randi said with a smile.  
  
"I read in the paper this morning that this magazine you're reading is going to be sold," Carter went on, ignoring Randi's insult.  
  
"I'm not worried about it. I'm only looking at the clothes, anyway." Randi said, paying even more attention to the magazine and less to Carter.  
  
"Carter I need you to see these patients! They're sick and are waiting to be seen by a doctor. You're not being paid to stand around!" Kerry Weaver interrupted.  
  
"Its called a break, Kerry, but since I'm having a boring one I'll see a couple of patients," Carter replied.  
  
"Good!" Kerry shouted as she stormed off.  
  
"What's her problem today?" Susan Lewis asked as she approached Carter to give him a kiss.  
  
"I don't know. But I'd better see some patients so she doesn't make me stay late tonight. After all, I have a date I can't miss!" he said with a smile.  
  
"Then go see some patients, Carter!" Susan said giving him her best Kerry Weaver impression.  
  
"Yes, Doctor. Lets see... Here, I'll take this one, a sprained wrist in curtain three," he said.  
  
"Sure, take the easy ones!" Susan called to Carter as he left.  
  
"Susan, could you do me a favor?" Randi asked from the desk.  
  
"Sure, what is it, Randi?" Susan asked.  
  
"Could you give this to Dr. Carter? He seemed very interested in it today, so maybe he'll enjoy reading it himself." Randi said as she handed Susan her copy of 'Brush Tips' magazine.  
  
" 'Brush Tips'?" she asked. "What is up with Carter? What is this magazine about anyway?"  
  
"Well, its your basic fashion magazine, Dr. Lewis. Kind of a cheap version of better fashion magazines like 'Cosmo' and 'Blush'," Randi replied.  
  
"Interesting," Susan said to herself.  
  
"You can tell him that I'm done reading it and that it's all his," Randi joked. 


	3. A Drink Away From Chicago

Just Suture Me  
  
Chapter 3 (Yes, FINALLY!!!!)  
  
'A Drink Away From Chicago'  
  
  
  
Jack, Maya, Nina, and Dennis are all on the plane. It's a late flight, so some of them are visibly tired. Nina is reading 'Harry Potter', Elliot is sitting to the right of her and is playing with the seat in front of him which Jack is sitting in. Maya is sitting to the left of Jack, and Dennis is sitting to the right of Jack, asleep with his head resting on Jack's shoulder. Maya and Jack are talking quietly so they won't wake up Dennis.  
  
"Ooh, I can't wait to get to Chicago. I think I'll ride the El train back and forth until I get sick of it. Then I think I'll go to the library and read all sorts of books," Maya said with a childlike grin. "Dad, when do you think you'll meet with the president of 'Brush Tips'?"  
  
"Maya, you're acting like a little child, plus the things that you plan on doing in Chicago are things that you do in New York everyday," Jack replied.  
  
"No, that's not true! In New York its called the subway," Maya said, trying to make a point.  
  
"Maybe you should take a nap. I'll wake you after we've landed," Jack said.  
  
"But, I want to be awake when we land," she protested.  
  
Jack and Maya were interrupted when Nina decided to join the conversation, "This is amazing. This young wizard can attend this dreadful sounding school and still have time to shop. This is the best autobiography I've ever read...aside from my own, of course."  
  
"You know Nina, it's really sweet how Finch inspired you to open up a book and read," Elliot teased.  
  
"Jack, can you wake him up so I can have him explain the concept of 'Harry Potter' one more time?" she asked.  
  
"Nina, the poor boy is tired. After all, the airport is a very tiring thing for a kid like him," Jack said.  
  
"Because he kept waving his ticket to people screaming 'I'm flying first class, who wants to come with me?'" Maya said, half asleep.  
  
"That...and then we tricked him into carrying all our bags when we had to switch terminals," Elliot giggled.  
  
"You know, Nina, you're handling this flight considerably well," Jack said, before noticing what Nina was up to.  
  
"Oh, stewardess, can you get me a strong, but not cheap alcoholic drink, please?" she asked.  
  
"Nina!" Jack said. "You promised me you wouldn't drink!"  
  
"What's so wrong? It's 2 o'clock in the morning, I'm completely sober, and I haven't had a drink since this afternoon. Plus, I just found out that Harry is in danger!" she said with a tone of weakness in her voice.  
  
"Fine, Nina. Go ahead, punish yourself!" Jack said, obviously very angry with Nina.  
  
"Dad! You can't just give in to her. Remember a month ago at my birthday party?" Maya reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. I don't think we'll ever get Donald Trump over to the house again. I'm just going to go to the bathroom," he said, excusing himself.  
  
"Hey, can you hurry that drink up?!" Nina said nervously.  
  
As Jack left his seat, he caught up with the flight attendant to convince her not to serve Nina.  
  
"Hey, I'm Jack Gallo. Listen, Nina over there has some problems that occur rapidly when she drinks. You can't serve her. Maybe you can give her a drink that she thinks is alcohol," he suggested.  
  
"I don't know if I can do that," replied the puzzled flight attendant.  
  
"Just take some water, add a bunch of stuff to it, just nothing with alcohol. Maybe some lemon juice and salt," he said, brainstorming.  
  
"Will that make her feel better?" she asked.  
  
"...Yes," Jack lied.  
  
"Okay, I'll bring it to her right away, Mr. Gallo," she said.  
  
"One more thing, could you not tell her what you're serving her?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, I won't. I'll just say 'Here's your drink,'" she said, not too brightly. "Is that good?"  
  
"Yes, it'll work fine," Jack said with a smile.  
  
Jack found his way back to his seat next to Maya.  
  
"Dad, I'm getting a little worried about Nina, she looks like she's gonna cry," Maya said.  
  
"Don't worry, Maya. I have it all taken care of," he said with a wink.  
  
"You're not having her tied up, are you?" Maya asked angrily.  
  
"Is that service available?" Dennis asked, slowly waking up.  
  
"No Maya, just be quiet about it, okay?" he said, making sure Nina wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
"Okay. Hey, Dennis, Nina's getting worried about her reading material," said Maya, to the now fully awake Dennis.  
  
"Nina, the pictures are SUPPOSED to jump out in a pop up book," Dennis said.  
  
"No, its Harry. He's not okay," replied Nina in tears.  
  
"Just tough it out, Nina," Dennis said, giving everyone an 'Okay...she's weird' look.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please return your seats to the upright position and fasten your seatbelts. We'll be landing in Chicago in 10 to 15 minutes," the pilot's voice piped in over the intercom.  
  
"Yay! We're landing!" said Dennis, obviously excited.  
  
"I know! And to think… Dad was going to let me sleep through it!" Maya said.  
  
"I need to collect all garbage and drinks now, please," the flight attendant said, coming around one more time.  
  
"But, I didn't even get to start my drink," Nina protested.  
  
"That's your fault, Ma'am," The flight attendant said angrily.  
  
"Okay, here," Nina said, overly willing to give it up. She 'accidentally' spilled it right on the flight attendant.  
  
"Oops," Nina said sarcastically.  
  
"Ugh!" The flight attendant said, angrily storming off.  
  
"I'm giving up on Nina. I don't think it ever was the alcohol. Look what she did when she was sober!" Jack pointed out.  
  
"That teaches you not to get between Nina Van Horn and her drinks!" Nina said, visibly happier. "Jack, this is going to be the best trip ever!" Nina continued with a big smile on her face.  
  
"It will be, in her head," Dennis said.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Stay tuned for another 'ER' update!! 


	4. A bourse is a bourse of course

Just Suture Me  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
[Chicago Airport]  
  
"That airplane service..." Nina arrogantly complained. "When I traveled as a model, and you know, I'm talking about, like last week.... Anyways, we had the best flight attendants bringing us drinks and making sure that we were loaded by the time we stepped of the plane!" She continued.  
  
"Where is that damn baggage claim?" Said Jack, ignoring Nina.  
  
"Jack, we've been circling like the whole airport for the past thirty minutes. YOU take the bags, and let me lead!" Dennis said, tripping.  
  
He tripped over what had appeared to be Elliot, who had become too weak to keep up.  
  
"Elliot!" Maya called.  
  
He mumbled incoherently, "Too...week. Feel...good."  
  
"Me, too!" Smiled Jack. "I feel good also. In fact, I feel GREAT about this whole trip."  
  
"Dad he has a fever!" Maya said, getting Jack's attention.  
  
"Dennis, give him some of that children's medicine you have along. I saw some in your purse when I was looking for...I mean when I was snooping!" Nina laughed.  
  
"Okay," Dennis began, "First of all, it's called a 'bourse'. It's french, it's not a purse. Plus I took the last of my grape medicine an hour ago!" He whined.  
  
"I think it's from the fish." Elliot mumbled again.  
  
Maya interrupted his idea, "Um, Elliot, we weren't served fish on the plane."  
  
"What?" He yelled, sitting up.  
  
"We had pizza and dinner rolls," Jack smiled. "I remember, because when I got mine, the flight attendant was checking me out."  
  
"Dad, she was only showing you how to bring the tray down," Maya reminded him.  
  
"The damn thing was stuck!" He shouted.  
  
"Ah, Jack, lower it please." Elliot rubbed his shiny bald head.  
  
"Maybe you had a kosher meal," Nina suggested.  
  
"I don't think so," Dennis said. "I had the kosher meal and all I got was a pack of peanuts."  
  
"Dennis, you're not Jewish," Jack informed him.  
  
"What does religion have to do with my appetite? I thought it meant you get like really hungry and stuff..." He said.  
  
"What ever I had, you're probably going to get a good look at it!" Elliot said quietly.  
  
They didn't quite understand what he had meant until they 'saw' it. He had gotten sick all over Dennis' purse.  
  
[An Hour Later]  
  
Nina, Dennis, Maya, and Jack all sat near the empty baggage claims. Jack, being the only one of them on a phone.  
  
"Yeah! I just got him in a cab to our hotel a few minutes ago. The rest of us are all here! And I demand to have our luggage or I'll shove the conveyor belt up your... He hung up." Jack said puzzled.  
  
"I really can't go swimming tonight." Dennis worried to himself.  
  
"Oh, please, Finch. We all know that I had the most important luggage. I packed my mini mini bar with!"  
  
"You know, you guys are pathetic!" Maya said. "Elliot's back at the hotel, upchucking something other than pizza, and you two are sitting here whining about your luggage?" She turned to Jack, sitting next to her. "Dad, find our bags!!!"  
  
He was on the phone again, and said to her, "I finally got someone on the line. They're going to meet us here."  
  
Slowly a figure showed up, minutes later. Everyone instantly recognized him.  
  
"You..." Jack said, stunned.  
  
"Well, who'd you expect, Cher?!" Kevin yelled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Maya asked.  
  
"I have a life outside of Blush...duh!" He said.  
  
"Hi, Nina." He waved.  
  
She ignored his gesture, "So Jack tells us you can help us with our luggage?"  
  
"So, where are you staying at, Nina?" He winked.  
  
Jack stood up, to about his level, "Where are our bags, Kevin?"  
  
"I have them." Kevin said.  
  
"What?" Dennis got suddenly angry.  
  
"It's okay, they were going to put them on this weird black thing. Kinda like that one." He said, pointing to the luggage carousel.  
  
"That's where it's SUPPOSED to go!" Maya screamed.  
  
"You can have them back...but, you have to give in to my demands." He said.  
  
"Why do I suddenly feel like we're going to be on the news?" Nina asked.  
  
"What do you want? Plane tickets to Hawaii? Rome? Jamaica?" Jack asked, getting out his 'special' checkbook.  
  
"All I want is an apology and assurance that next time you're in the area you'll invite me to your hotel rooms." He said, quietly.  
  
"An apology for what?" Maya asked.  
  
"For not telling me that you were all leaving. I heard you through your office door, Mr. Gallo. I was really upset because you didn't tell me and you know that I have another home in Chicago." He looked at them, all with blank looks.  
  
"Well, at least you knew I work at the airport..." He continued.  
  
"Fine," Jack said.  
  
"We're sorry," Maya said.  
  
"Us too," Jack and Dennis said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kevin." Nina said.  
  
"Nina, you don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong." Kevin said.  
  
Nina smiled, then realized who the comment was from, and took a quick drink.  
  
"Okay," Kevin said. "You're bags are already at your hotel."  
  
They gave him blank stares.  
  
"You don't HAVE to thank me." Kevin said. "Fine!" He said, walking away.  
  
"Who knew?" Nina asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Maya said. "Knew what?"  
  
"That Dennis has a purse!" She laughed, finishing off her tiny bottle. 


End file.
